


Peep Show

by Val_Creative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Storytelling, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck hordes away the missing sexy chapters to The Winchester Gospel. After all, modern day prophets have urges. /Brief mentions of 3x11 and 5x4. Minishot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

ₒₒ†ₒₒ

 

To the known world, there were about 60 books published to chronicle "The Winchester Gospel" series.

But there were _hundreds_ more pages never to be seen by another human being's eyes.

Except… well, for the one who prophesied their occurrence.

Chuck routinely visited those pages kept hidden in pass-coded files— and sure, masturbating to hardcore incest was a bit on the iffy side of the moral spectrum— but, c'mon… we're _all_ going to hell, right?

 

ₒₒ†ₒₒ

 

"The weight of Sam's brooding thoughts intensifies as Dean unpacks their things inside another slummy motel room. Having to watch Dean die again and again and again in a ceaseless lope of time, and then without him for six months while tracking down the Trickster- they aren't dreams he can forget over time. They really happened. And Sam doesn't know how to deal with those memories."

 

* * *

 

_Dean shoots him a glance over a shoulder as he zips up the weather-beaten duffel and throws off his denim jacket. It's one of those 'you've-got-your-grump-on-Sammy' glances that he doesn't care for._

_"Never said if it was clowns or midgets," Dean points out, smirking, yanking the edge of his white tee over his head. Sam's eyes quickly follow over a path of sun-tanned, muscular chest._

_  
_

* * *

 

"There's no bullet wound. There's no evidence that Dean had died at all on Wednesday," Chuck narrates on. "The wash of relief is immediate."

 

* * *

 

_He doesn't let on as Dean continues to busy himself, raiding through a crumpled bag of food he managed to scrounge up for dinner. "One midget I already know," Sam announces after a brief pause, smirking back._

_One of Dean's eyebrows quivers, irritated._

_"Douche," he mumbles, wolfing down a half-ripped turkey sandwich. "You'll be sorry later when I whoop your stinkin' ass."_

_He jerks to attention when a fleecy motel pillow smacks him across the back of his head. From the other side of the bedroom, Sam sniggers, tossing off his jeans and slipping under his covers, mumbling a good night before flipping off the lights._

_The shitty mattress bounces with Dean's added weight. The wrestling pillow fight escalates with grunts from the pair of them and hits exchanged with satisfied impact, feathers billowing in the shadows._

_  
_

* * *

 

"Dean is always going to be Sam's weakness. The person to strike that will cripple Sam to his knees and bleed him out until there's nothing else left living for."

 

* * *

 

_Neither of them notices but the woeful nature of Sam's eyes hazes out, as he tugs Dean's head down with both of his hands buried in his hair; they pant into the open mouth kiss, fumbling for each other._

_  
_

* * *

 

"It's really scary to think about- so, Sam decides to focus on the moment."

 

* * *

 

_A slow love-making, completely in the darkness, and they're not the type of people to romanticize anything in their lives. The world is cruel and dangerous, and moments like these are fleeting and sublime. Laid out on the single cot, side-by-side, face-to-face. Dean's fingers callused from years of handling guns and blade hilts— (perhaps more callused than his own fingers)— spread up and over Sam's cheek and temple with no similar harshness to cradle the side of his head._

_The iron ring on Dean's middle finger makes contact to Sam's burning skin, pressing cooling and reassuring. Dean murmurs his name, again, and again._

_An old, habitual sense; a charge of pleasure, naked and tensing himself against Dean's hand smoothing over with warm cum. His hand smoothes over the tip of Sam's cock and the younger man shudders quietly._

_  
_

* * *

 

"Dean then—"

Chuck flinches outwardly as his landline rings shrilly at him, right beside his keyboard.

He lifts the phone to his ear, removing his hand from his underwear.

"…H-Hello?"

"Mr. Edlund!-? Did I get the right number this time?-! It's me—!"

"Hi Becky," he deadpans. His erection begins to soften. Damn it all. "Didn't I tell you last time to not call _me_ , that I would call _you_?"

"I know," she chirps. "But you haven't called in aaages and I was wonderiiii~iing when Sam and Dean would—"

"They're very busy right now. Saving the world." _(Having very loud reunion sex in Tucson, Arizona after the serious mindfuck of Dean's time travel—should call that book "The End"—okay: mental note.)_

Becky blows a faint, disappointed raspberry into her cell phone.

"Gosh darn it."

"Ha-ha, okay," Chuck insists, laughing weakly. "Becky, now's not a real good time…"

"Oh," she breathes, horrified. " _Oh_. You're writing, aren't you!-? I'm _soooo_ sorry—!"

"It's fine, yeah, yeah, talk to you later, bye."

He hangs up on her still babbling away apologies, making an exasperated face to himself.

Time to quit with the break and get back to writing, he supposes. The erection would come back eventually.

Chucks double clicks an new document open on his computer screen, adjusting his glasses.

Now… where were they… ah, yes: _Tucson_.

 

ₒₒ†ₒₒ

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "Sam/Dean, Chuck/his hand: Chuck didn't publish everything. He kept for himself all the porn. And every night, he jacks off reading The Winchester Gospel uncensored."


End file.
